We are seeking funds to help support the fifth Herpes Virus Workshop to be held at Cold Spring Habor, August 26th - 31st, 1980. Because of the rapid evolution in the Herpes Virus research field, meetings in this field have been held on an annual basis. The last Herpes Virus Workshop held at Cold Spring Harbor was Aug., 1979.